Book three
by kryssy tina
Summary: It not a fan fiction but an actually story from stratch that I came up with. Its a chick flick type of book and I just want to get people reactions to. There no title yet so right now it just known as book three.


Book three

Chapter one- Orientation Week

Michigan Technological University, a lovely small but not to small compare to others colleges set off to the side in the upper peninsula of Michigan in a little town call Houghton. In the fall it looks so picture perfect with all of the leafs being different colors reflecting in the portage. While in the winter and well into late spring, Houghton is cover in nothing but snow most of the students still see snow as they head down state at the end of spring semester in May.

The end of August you just see tons of freshmen who are moving away from their parents for the first and having no inking of an idea as to what to expect. Some are shedding tears for this maybe the last time parents and kids see each till winter break in the middle of December. For Lizabeth Kennedy this is her first real test to be away from her comfort zone for only one of her friends from back home came up here for school as well. Sure she been to Europe for a semester but she had some of her friends there with her and now all she has is Artemis.

"Lezzy, are you positive that you going to be okay here so far away from home? You know that we won't be able to come up and visit you at all." Anna Kennedy said while taking a look around Lizabeth's small dorm room in which she was expected to share with at least one other girl.

"Yes, mom I am going to be okay. This is what I want. A chance to be away from everything," Lizzy said while returning the look her mother gave her. "I know that you won't be able to come here and visit me. But being up here gives me a chance to discover the real me and also by being here I am able to be independent something that I would not have gotten if I stay close to home like you wanted me to."

"But sweetie…"

"Mom, I going to be alright. I have everything I need and if I want something I have the internet or I find some cutie who has a car and have them take me over Wal-Mart."

"You suppose to be up here for school and not to snag some guy."

"I know but it helpful attending a school where it's mainly all male and most of them seem pretty fine too."

"Lizzie"

"Mom, I'll focus on my studies but I can't help but keep an eye out for a potentional future husband."

"Just be careful. I don't want your heart to get broken."

"It won't. I'll be careful and not fall to hard for any guy."

"You say that now."

"I'll be alright. I know how to behave mom, so don't worry and anyways shouldn't be you be going since you have that lovely ten hours drive down state."

"Yes. Have fun" while kissing her only child forward " but not to much fun. I don't want you come back like your cusion."

"Don't worry mom. I doubt that I'll come back as an drunk."

"I pray not."

"Mom, I have some sense of self control. Anyways I don't think I'll be able to handle too much alcoholic. Come on you really should be going. I have to finish getting ready for orientation before it starts up tomorrow."

"Well, I take it you then you don't want me here. Bye then." Anna sounds just a tad bit hurt.

"It not that mom. I just need to get settle before everything's begins and with you gone I'll be able to do that without wanting to come back home with you."

"Have fun but safe fun."

"I will" with a quick hug mother and daughter departed knowing that it will be three months till that they will see each other again.

Taking a deep breath and having a look around the tiny itty bitty pure white dorm in which Lizzie going have to live in and share for rest of the year. The first time she ever had to share a room with anyone for a period of time longer then a month or two but those rooms in which she shared seemed twice as big as her room in Douglas Houghton Hall. The room was set up with two loft beds with one on each side of the room, two desks located under the beds, and two dressers stack on top of each by the door and in front of Lizzie's bed. Thinking to her that this is my new life, a life in which I have to get use too. A life away from every little comfort from back that I have come to know and love.

**************

The next morning Lizzie woke up looking like her usual self with her hair going every which way you can name. After a crazy night of getting to know everyone around her at the house meeting and ice cream social Taking a look around and trying to build up the effort to get up and turn off her irrating alarm that was going off. Today was the first day of a long week of orientation an event organizes by Michigan Tech to get it new students use to the campus before classes begin after Labor Day. Lucky for most Tech students orientation week is right before classes while most schools down state have theirs back in June making the students having to visit their school for multiple times before they can move. That wouldn't fly for most Tech students since they have the fun ten hour drive to get there.

To get ready for the day Lizzie did the basics which to her involve putting on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and brush her wavy blonde hair in a ponytail in order to make herself look at least some what presentable at the god forsaken time of seven thirty in the morning. When she got back from the restroom her roommate Cathleen was staggering around trying to make sense of what was going on and as to why she was up so early in the morning.

"Good morning" Lizzie in her usually cheerful happy bubble persona she usual seem to have during the morning to her roommate in which she is still trying to figure but it has only been less then a day.

"Morning?" her roommate respond with what an obvious tiredness in her voice.

" They breakfast out on the front lawn if you want to go get some."

"Garr"

"So I take it you are not a morning person then?"

"Err…"

"Well, I thinking about heading down to get some breakfast …I'll …um… see you'll done or around."

"Kay"

Once Lizzie made it down to the front lawn where they where serving breakfast which by the way wasn't all that yummy. If anything it was one of the worst meals in a long line of terrible food that would eventually be severed at Michigan Tech. Looking around with a plate that contained one onion bagel Lizzie only notice two other people that she have seen around in the dorm hall for the totally of two days in which she has been living at Tech.

"Hi, we meet last night at the house meeting and ice cream social last night. Dolly and Sarah, right?" Lizzie said while approaching two girls one that had pale blonde hair that was layered and had some black strikes in her hair and was a little bit on the heavy side but too heavy. While the other had short stick straight brown hair that came to her chin also a little bit on the heavy side, which seem to be a common trend among the girls at Michigan Tech.

"Yep, I am Dolly. Isn't unfair that they are making us get up before eight in the morning in order to get breakfast?"

"Completely, but then again I have eight o'clock classes everyday though starting next week so I guess this isn't to dreadful as it could be."

"Agree but I still rather sleep in since it summer and summer equals sleep." Sarah said.

"Yeah, sleep, sleep." Lizzie said while making big yawn. " So what do you guys think so far?"

"Of college? Or of the hot guys?" Dolly said while taking a look around. It was plain obvious that Michigan Tech had a nice healthy ratio of guys to girls with there being more guys to girl. According to the last report of Tech's ratio it was three guys to every girl. In which Lizzie loves so much.

"Both"

"I haven't seen to many down right yummy guys here but I have a guy waiting for me back home." Dolly added a little emphasis of having a guy back home waiting for her to return.

"I haven't seen anyone, yet. Except for that one kid who came over last night trying to pick up our table. Now he was a cutie." Sarah added in

"Well, I have." Laura said when she came over to join them. Laura was next door to Lizzie on the opposite side of what Dolly and Sarah was.

"Who?" Lizzie, Dolly, and Sarah said at the same time.

"I don't know his name but he is such a cutie. He has glasses, really skinny, and he has that nerdy look to him. He such a nerd dream boat." Laura said in such a dreamy way.

"When did you meet him?" Dolly asked

"Well, we haven't met yet. I only saw him sitting in the dinning hall while we were getting to know each other at the ice cream social last night. He was sitting with a bunch of other guys. I doubt he'll notice me."

"Oh, Laura he will." Lizzie said

" I won't bet on it."

" Laura, you acting like there are actually girls here. He bound to notice you. Just give it time and anyways you only been here for the weekend. You have all year to make him notice you." Dolly said while patting Laura on the shoulder for some encouragement.

"I know"

"Think about it this way. You are bound to meet tons of guys and out of the guys here one is bound to notice you." Lizzie said opptimiscly.

"What about you Lizzie? Notice anyone?" Dolly asked

"Well…there is this one guy but he went to my high school, though."

"Who?" Laura asked

"His name is Artemis and he kind of cute. I have known him since six grades and he such a wonderful guy. Also he lives right above us." Lizzie said with the sound of love in her voice.

"O la" Laura and Dolly said at the same time.

"Yeah but nothing is going to ever happen even though I wish it would." Lizzie said in a downer voice

"Oh, something will happen. We'll make sure that something happens." Laura said in that voice that makes it sound as if she was plotting something pure evil.

"Okay, I think we should change the topic. So what Orientation group are you guys in?" Sarah asked

"Eleven" Laura said

"Twenty" Dolly said

"Twenty-six" Lizzy added in

"So it a bummer that none of us are in the same group." Sarah said

" Completely agree. I was wishing to have a familiar face but I doubt that'll happen." Laura said. "But I think Kara, my roommate, is in your group though Lizzie."

" Yeah, someone."

"Hey, everyone it time to get started. Find the team leader, the ones in these ugly blue shirts, who is holding up the sign with your number." Some random person with a megaphone shouting over walker lawn on a podium to the big crowd of freshmen that was outside.

"Well, I'll see you guys around, hopefully." Lizzie said as she started the search for group twenty-six. When she got to her team leader she discovered that she had a girl, Lizzie was really hoping for a guy, that was barely taller then her with short brown hair. Lizzie's group seems to be equally diverse between guys and girls. After waiting a couple of minutes with this and with the team leader counting the number of heads that kept on appearing every couple of seconds.

"Okay, I think we have everyone in which we are suppose to have. My name is Erynn and everyday for this week we are going to be meeting over at Wads. So follow me." Erynn said while leading the way but stopping for a spilt second just to say hello to another Orientation leader who name also just happens to be Erin as well.

"Hey, neighbor." Kara said while approaching Lizzie in her semi Texas accent she had. Kara was tall and skinny with long brown hair.

"Hey" Lizzie replied back.

Lizzie 's orientation group meeting was pretty boring. It involved everyone who was the group going around and making introductions, which was their name and some random thing in order to make it easier to remember everyone. A common trend in the group it seems was that everyone name started with either a "C" or a "K". But everything else was pretty boring about the group meeting and that in which followed. They were required to attend so many events this week and get their books stamped in order so that they can register for their classes on time Thursday and don't get screw over on the perspective class that you may want for the fall semester. Since there was only a hour gap between the team meeting and another require event that you needed to go to Lizzie and Kara as well as several other from the group with such names as Michelle, Kristy, and Andy over at Douglas Houghton Hall also known as DHH to any Michigan Tech student and ate lunch in the tiny dinning hall.

"So where is everyone staying at? I am over at Wads." Andy asked. Andy was a guy that stood shorter then Lizzie, he had dark skin, dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"DHH" Lizzie and Kara said at the same time.

"Where at in DHH?" Michelle asked. Michelle was the tallest in the group and on the plus said. She had long brown hair but it was lighter then what Kara's was and for the eyes she had little blue eyes with the hint of green in them.

"We both on the second floor. So I take it that you are also inhabiting DHH as well?" Kara asked

"Yep, but on the third floor."

" Well, I eel like the odd ball. I am staying at McNair over in Daddy Girls." Kristy said. Kristy had thin blonde hair with the hint of red and blue eyes and in height came in about the same as Kara and Lizzie did. McNair and Wads are the other housing residents besides DHH in which you can live in while attending Michigan Tech. Wads also known, as Wadsworth is the biggest out of the three with DHH being the shortest but also Wads was the most recently redone. Daddy girls is a reference to what house or section you live in also making it easier for you to locate a person if you had an idea of where the different house are located.

" Coolies, so do you think things are going to get more interesting or do you think that they are going to get lamer?" Lizzie asked while leaning back in her chair.

" Probably lamer. My boyfriend Brain said that orientation was informational but over pretty boring. They do have different events going on through out the week such casino night, dance, and a Greek thing." Kara being her informative self since she has the most experience with how things are done at Tech since she is a local that chose to stay in the dorms.

"That sucks but at least unlike other colleges we weren't require to come up here a month earlier for a week long orientation." Kristy said.

"Agree. Can you imagine having to do this drive multiple times? It would just throw me over the edge." Lizzie said.

"I can since it isn't that awful." Kara said while everyone sitting around the table giving her a look for most of them it was a nine plus hour drive to get up here for college.

For rest of the day Lizzie attend the events required such as going to the Roza (Michigan Tech's performing arts center) for a persation and taking a test on how well you can imagine objects being rotated. Between the thing at the Roza center and the test Lizzie hung out with Andy by exploring the different buildings. They went all the way up the building that is referred to as the skyscraper of the UP. That night they had another orientation group meeting in which was required to attend. A group meeting that involved building a bag that can hold the most sand bags as possible and also they were suppose to make some big prestation on the bag that would make people want to buy the bag. But sadly to say Lizzie's group lost.

The rest of Monday and Tuesday, Lizzie kept to herself going to the events that she required to go and only mingled with those that she had during those time. During meals in which was mostly eaten with her roommate or her neighbor Kara since they had such a similar schedule. Lizzie learned that she had much in common with her roommate such the fact they watched basically the same shows and had a similar background with the fact that they are both Lutherans and only child's. But by Wednesday Lizzie was feeling really kept up by hanging in just her room missing out on everything the campus has to offer her such as casino night that took place over at Wads in which there was a faux mob. So Wednesday night Lizzie spent her time hanging out with Cathleen, Laura, Dolly, Sarah, and Sarah and Dolly's friend Alex. The night involved a fire drill that required going outside but lucky it wasn't cold and exploring DHH. Since Sunday night Dolly and Sarah had a massive urge to make cookies so as a group they went done to the basement to check out the kitchenette and see what it has to offer. While they were down there touring, they ran into three other students who were down there doing something the three others students consisted of two guys and one girl. The two guys were compete opposites except in height they both stood on the tall side, one had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes and wore a beanie that was made up of different colors; while the other guy had this curly brown hair and these downright most gorgeous blues that Lizzie had ever seen in her life. The girl that was with them was short kind of on the round with brown eyes and short curly brown hair that just barely come down to her ears.

"Hey" Dolly said as she noticed that there was an actually person in the kitchenette eve.

"Hey" the guy with the long blonde replied back.

" So what you guys up to?" Dolly asked being the only brave one among the group.

"James here making bread." The girl pointed to the guy with the dark curly hair who was wearing cogo pants, a blue t-shirt, and a spork around his neck that for some odd reason this guy just stood out a lot to Lizzie as being strange.

"Is that a spork a around your neck?" Lizzie asked in a way that came off very rudely.

"Yep" he replied giving her the look of "how dear she ask me why I am wearing a spork around my neck" "I only wear it so that I do not lose it. So what are you guys up to?"

"We thought that we'd come down to the kitchenette and see what they have to offer so that we can make cookies." Sarah very cheerfully

"The only downfall is that we have to go over to Wal-Mart's in order to get the stuff needed for the cookies and none of us were bliss with kind parents who allowed us to have a car while at college." Dolly said

"I actually about to go to Wal-Mart's. Maria here wants to buy some fish. So I am able to get whatever it is that you need." James said in a very kind way while scanning the group that was with Dolly.

"Thanks" Dolly said and turns her head to Sarah "Do you know what it is that you want?"

`"Yes, but it back up in the room. I can run and get it if you don't mind waiting?" Sarah asked

"Nope, not like we are in a hurry or anything." James asked.

"So what is all of your guys names?" Dolly asked while Laura and Cathleen hung in the background not bothering to engage in any part of this decision and Lizzie, well, she was often in her little Lizzie's world missing everything that was said expect she think she heard the group names were something like Tony, Bernard, and Callie. Once it got to her she was a totally space cadet and didn't notice Dolly gave her a nudge.

"What" Lizzie said still in outer space land?

"Your name silly. What is it?" Laura said while everyone that was standing around them gave her a strange look.

"Oh, that. It's Lizabeth." Lizzie said smiling not even caring as the fact she wasn't paying a once bit of attention or the fact that everybody was looking at her funny.

"Here you go" Sarah said as she got down there and hand a piece of paper to James.

"Care for any certain type of brand for these items?" James asked

"Nope just whatever is the cheapest. Do you want us to pay before hand or when you get back?" Sarah said

" When I get back"

"Kay" James, Maria, and the guy with blonde hair all started to walk away when it dawn on that none of the exchange enough information to know when anyone would be returning and Dolly called out after them. "Wait, I have no idea on how to get a hold of you to see when you will be returning." So a quick exchange of numbers took place and everyone parted ways.

Within two hours of waiting and with it being eleven at night for the trio in which they meet down in the kitchenette Dolly and Sarah decided to officially call it a night sighting that it was just to late to either bothering making the cookies that night and agreeing upon that the cookies will be made tomorrow even around six for no one wanted to miss the excitement of capture the flag or the dance that would be taking place in McNair.

************

Thursday to Lizzie was probably the best and the most interesting day during the whole orientation week. There was always something going on that held her attention and also it was the only day in which she did not manage to hate her group in some shape or another. It was the day in which they went over sex education Tech style.

"So…um…what goodies are they pasting out?" Kara asked when the group of kids that was snooping though Eynn's bag in which the candy that was passed out everyday was held.

"Well, candy wise it just your usually pure sugar fest that they been enjoying giving to us this whole week. But…" One of the guys with the name the started with a "K" or maybe it was a "C" said.

"So what the "but"?" One of the girls that were sitting nearby the kid who was looking for though the bag asked.

"This" the guy said and tossed a zip lock bag that had very colorful items in it.

"Gross" the girl screamed as she saw what was in the bag.

"Sweet they out condoms!" One of the other girls said in one of the happiest voice heard throughout the whole entire time

"Settle down." Erynn said as she walked into the room filled with twenty college students who were completely in shock over the fact that there was a zip lock bag in the room that had the most colorful condoms Lizzie had ever seen in her life. "So I see that you guys discovered the condoms. I imagine you guys can figure out what a lovely decision I have for you today."

"Yeah, sex education!" one of the guys located on the opposite side of the room.

"Sure…um…yeah." Erynn said. " Well, I suppose to give you details about how to handle yourself on campus. There is plan parenthood somewhere nearby. When you go to parties don't leave your drink unattended cause someone might slip you a date rape drug. Oh, and another thing is about being touch. If you don't want to be touch a certain way then tells that person you are not a fan of being touch that way. Also…"

"Wait that totally remind me of this song that we were taught at my high school. It goes like 'Hey, don't touch me there this is my no-no square'." The girl who was excited about the fact that there was a bag full of colorful that would eventually be passed out. The ' Hey, don't touch me there this is my no-no square' also did a little dance that consisted of waving her finger several time and making a square shape over her breast and her never region.

"Oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy. So back to what I was talking about. Also" Erynn said while Lizzie drowned her out finding the topic to be just lame. About another five minutes later the zip lock bag of condoms was being passed. Not that many people grasped any, Lizzie just looked at it and hand it the guy who was sitting next to her while Kara offered to take one for the girl that was sitting next to her who wanted multiple color condoms. By the time the bag reached Erynn again it was still basically all filled up. "Yeah, a whole bag of condoms just for me."

During lunch Lizzie ran into Artemis, who she hasn't seen since the end of high school, who was also eating lunch but looked to be almost finish when Lizzie plopped herself across from with her little bitty bowl of salad.

"Hey" were the first words out of Lizzie mouth to the guy, in which she had a crush on,

"Hey" was Artemis reply

"So how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Wonderful, expect I can't get over the fact that at my orientation group meeting that they were passing out these condoms that looked like a box of crayons like they were candy." Lizzy all bubbly. "So anything interesting?"

"Not really. Except at the house meeting when my RA was going on about what was allowed in the dorm and what wasn't, this one guy made a comment about having candles and my RA was that they were not allowed and the kid made a comment what about for religious purposes and everything snowballed out of hand it got to the point where someone asked about a sword which was the only thing in which my RA was sure was not allowed."

"Wow, that sounds interesting. Hey, we are supposed to make cookies tonight. Want to come? I assuming my neighbors got the cookie stuff from these on kids that we met last night that they got the stuff from Wal-Mart's."

"Nah, I have my own bag of cookies my mom sent up with me. But your neighbor trusted someone in which they just met to go to Wal-Mart's?"

"Yep"

"Why? Dunno but they been wanting to make cookies for the past couple of days and this was their way of getting the stuff."

"That's cool I guess." Sounding a tad bit on the unsure side and a little unnerve about the fact that it was perfectible expectable to just a bunch of stranger to got to Wal-Mart and get some items for you.

"So read any good books since high school ended?" Lizzie felt that she should ask since Artemis is her book buddy since about the time they were in the sixth grade and started to compare which _Star Wars_ books were the best. Artemis is one of the few besides her mom in which she could trust for which books are good and which books are dreadful.

"Nah, been pretty busy. I been working on this one book that Joe letting me borrow back in June but I just haven't been able to finish it."

"What book is it?"

"A _Magic the Gathering_ novel. It actually really good, it just that I haven't had the time to sit done and finish reading it."

"That sad. Well, I do have a suggestion of an amazing novel that I feel you should read."

"I doubt that I would have anytime to read it, though. But what's the name and maybe I'll get around to it."

"It called _The Host_, it a science friction book that I know you will love. It by the same author who writes the _Twilight_ book series."

"Maybe"

"Well, you so should. You will appreciate it better then the _Twilight_ books for sure."

"I still haven't read those yet but I been hearing that they are suppose to be pretty good."

"They expect for the fourth. I just didn't care for the direction in which the author took. Yet, I do not imagine you being really into them at all."

"I just plan on checking them out and see what's all the talk is about."

"Oh, I not saying that you shouldn't read them. I just can't see you enjoying them as much as your typical teenage girl."

" I figure that much. So have you talked to anybody from back home of the lately?"

"Just the usually. Leer, AL, and you if that counts. But others no one expect it isn't like we been up here that long. We only been here for five days, so I not expecting to hear from anyone. What about you?"

"Only Joe. He somewhat enjoying Michigan State."

"He another engineer isn't he?"

"Yep. He supposes to have an exam coming up soon."

"Sounds like fun. How long has he been there?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Oh"

"So I am going to head up. See ya around." Artemis said while he got up from the table to take care of his tray.

"Yep"

That evening it was cookies time, a little bit after six Cathleen and Lizzie made their way down the basement and off to the side to were the kitchenette was located by the time they got there Sarah, Dolly, and the three strangers that they met last night were already there getting things ready. About ten minutes everyone who was invited arrived by six-fithteen when things were will underway. The party included Kara, Laura, Lizzie, Cathleen, Dolly, Sarah, the three strangers, Alex, and Dolly's friend Josh who was a transfer student.

"So I am so sorry but I do not remember any of your names." One of the strangers from last night said it the one that had the dark curly brown hair and amazing blue eyes and also wore a spork around his neck. "My name is James and I happen to be from the Detroit area."

"My name is Lizabeth and I am from Monroe." Lizzie said after waiting a couple of minutes to see if anyone else was going to respond to this very nice guy statement.

"Do you mind if I call you something else?" James asked.

"Nope, most people call me Lizzie."

"Nah, you just don't seem like a Lizzie and also I know way to many Lizzy and Lizs. What about Bethy?"

"I guess that would be okay. One of my favorite characters in _Little Women_ was name Beth and occasionally referred to as Bethy so I am okay with it."

"So one more question. Where is Monroe?" he asked

"Oh, it around the Michigan-Ohio border and also it about a half hour from Ann Arbor, Toledo, and Detroit it just depends on your preference as to where you wan to go shopping." Lizzie said all smiley.

"Oh, I know where Monroe. One of my relatives lives around the fair grounds. Are you nearby there?" the girl from last night with the brown hair asked.

"Not exactly"

"Oh, by the way my name is Maria and I am from the lovely Novi area."

"So I guess it my turn. Hi my name is Laura and I am from Warren." Laura said while sitting down at the table that was located inside of the kitchenette.

"My name is Cathleen and I am from Clinton Township." Cathleen said in such a quiet voice.

"Kara and I are from Hancock. You know just right over the bridge." Kara said loudly to comp state for Cathleen's quietness.

"Dolly and Bay city." Dolly said all the way from the other side of the kitchenette.

"Sarah and Bay City, as well." Sarah said giving a little hand way.

"Josh and I am also from Bay City." The new kid who wasn't with them last night but was invited by Dolly and Sarah to join them for the cookie making. Josh was the tallest guy in the room with brown hair, brown eyes and had glasses.

"Alex and Utica." The shortest guy but also the only guy in the room that looked like he wasn't a nerd while he was in high school, which at Michigan Tech is commitment. Most guys at Michigan Tech are well nerds. Some look the part while others do not.

"Oh, its my turn." The last stranger from last night said. He was the with the shoulder length blonde hair. "Its Luigi."

"Like the video game character?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, of course like the video game character." He responds.

"So Sarah do you need any help?" Lizzie asked trying to be all-helpful since she always feel guilty about not being able to be much of help.

"No, I got everything taken care don't worry." Sarah responded.

"Oh my god, my high school was more diverse then what Tech is." Laura said, it was obvious that Lizzy managed to miss out some of the conversation that was going on.

"Mine was too. I think all of us white kids were the minority there." James said.

"Yeah, did everyone hang out with each and where bicthy when someone from another group tried to join in?"

"Yep"

"Wow, we didn't have that my high school. There was cliqs but everyone was a friend. At least in my year that how it was." Lizzie added trying to be apart of the conversation that was taking place.

"What did you do go to a private school?" Maria said

"No, it was a pubic school. It just was small. We only had just barely two hundred kids in my gaud rating class." Lizzie said. " Also, we hardy had anyone of a minority. I think there was about four African Americans throughout my whole entire time I was in high school/ I don't think there was any Asians at all in my school."

"Wow, that would be strange." Laura said

"Dunno, it what I am use to. College is more diverse then what my high school would ever be." Lizzie said. "But I loved my school. We didn't have the usually groups that I think would be usually at a high school. It was nowhere near the lunchroom scene from _Mean Girls _in which they describe the different groups. You know what I am talking about don't you?"

"No, I never seen the movie but I heard of it." James said

"Well, in the movie there were groups in which everyone sat in during the lunch room like the cool Asians, jock, cheerleaders, and band geeks. At my school there wasn't tables that had just one crowd at it but every lunch room table had someone from a different group sitting there." Lizzie said. The conversation went on just a bit longer with everyone talking about how his or her school was. It was nice to see that everyone that was in the kitchenette came from a different background even those that lived in the same city didn't attend the same schools. The topic went on eventually to what everybody was majoring in. Most were computer or chemical engineers.

"Right now I am in general engineering but that cause I don't have a clear idea as what type of engineering I want to do." James said.

"Wow, I am in the exact same boat. Expect I thinking about going into civil engineering….so far." Lizzie said

" Yeah, I know that I want to do something with computers other then that I don't have that much of a clear idea. I do know that I want to go to Japan though as a study aboard program."

"I have been there it really nice. Do you speak Japanese as well?"

" You speak Japanese, too?"

"Yeah, took two years."

"I am trying to start a Japanese club. You should join."

"Well, I don't remember anything though. But I would be interested just the same."

" So what everybody is thinking about doing after this?"

"The dance" Laura said "I need to do some pop and locking it." After that short little Laura did a little hip hop dance. It just made the atmosphere even more out there and easy going cause that had everyone who was in the room crack up with laughter especially after James joined in and started to dance along with Laura.

"Wow" Lizzie said. "I don't think I know anyone from back home that can actually dance. All we did was jump up and down and did rock, paper, and scissors as a part of our dancing."

"What?" Laura asked.

"I not joking. We did rock, paper, and scissors and he lawn mover. Of course AMCY and Cotton Eye Joe. But those were the only dance in which everyone knew." Lizzie said

"Well, that strange." James said

"But it was fun."

"Cookies" Sarah said as she took the cookies outside of the oven. "But you got to wait and let them cool down." Sarah said while slapping Luigi's hand away from the cookies. After couple of minutes of everyone helping themselves to the cookies and cleaning up the dishes they all parted their ways.

"So are you guys going to the dance as well?" James asked as Lizzie, Cathleen, and Laura made their way up the stairs with him.

"I was actually planning on attending the capture the flag game that suppose to be going on." Lizzie said. "But I guess I can check out the dance with you guys. Cathleen is you coming?"

"I'm not really into dances but I guess that I can come." Cathleen said pretty quietly.

"So where is the dance then?" Lizzie asked since she had no ideal as to where they could possibly host a dance.

"Over in McNair but I have to drop a couple of things off in my room before hand." James said and with that Lizzie actually noticed that he was carrying a glass mixing bowl and a couple other cooking items.

"Okay, so where's your room?" Laura asked

"Its on the third floor."

"My of my friends from high school on the third floor, as well. Artemis?" Lizzie asked.

"Nope, don't know who he is."

"Oh" Lizzie said a little disappointed but it was not like it even matters. James's room had smaller ceilings then what Cathleen's and Lizzie's room had but also he had an old desktop that was tucked away off to the side.

"I my laptop came in today so I been playing around with it." James said making an excuse as to the reason why there was a big box in the middle of the floor.

"What type?" Lizzie asked while Laura was looking outside into the hall in which there were tons of guys outside doing strange things.

"A Dell."

"Boo! Dell sucks." Lizzie said in a playful manor.

"What do you use? A Mac, I take it."

"Yep and proud of it. So where's your roommate?"

"Hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh. So what's up with the old computer?"

"It just something I picked up. I decided I'll run Linux on it."

"Awesome. I actually very curious onto how to use Linux is there any way in which I can come and check it out sometime?"

"Sure, why not. Just come on up."

"Kay"

"I am ready to go." As James, Lizzie, and Cathleen left James's room to leave they found Laura outside flirt her head off with some geeky looking guy that was skinny, brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses.

"So just down the hall I wrote on someone board and said "Hey, naked guy"." Laura said

"You wrote that? We have been trying to figure out who wrote that cause that way just amazing." The guy said

"Wow, your board different then everyone else's." Laura said as she went up to the board that was silver extends of white.

"I guess so"

"Do you have any markers? I want to write on your board."

"Nope"

"What about you, James?"

"Yeah, let me garb them." James said and reenter his room and within a second came back caring a little black box that contained a pile of dry ease markers in a variation of different colors.

"Thanks" Laura said while going about and writing a message of the guy who in which she was talking to board.

"I just realize I should see if Artemis is in his room." Lizzie said and went to just go two doors over to Artemis's room and discovered that his room was close. Walking back to the group and Laura still writing on that guy's board. "James can I borrow one of your markers real quick?" all innocently.

"Sure, I guess." James said not really caring rather or not Lizzie borrowed a marker or anything. While down the hall Lizzie wrote on Artemis board "It's a Small World" just so he'll know right off hand who that could possible be.

"Back" Lizzie said while outing James's marker back into the little black box. "So are we ready to go?"

" I guess so." Laura said. "Well, it was nice to finally met you Nathan." As soon as Cathleen, Laura, Lizzie, and James made it outside of DHH Laura exploded by telling everyone that the kid in which she was talking to was the hottie she was talking about on Monday. "Isn't he dreamy?"

"He all right, I guess." Lizzie said. During the whole conversation James seemed a little bit unconformatable with the fact the girls were talking about the guy that lived just from him and debating as to rather or not he was a dreamboat.

Once they arrived to the dance it was mainly over ran by guys but that not really that unusual for any type of an event that would occur at Tech. The music was mainly Techno something in which Lizzie never came to fully appearicate and also they were playing it just to freakin loud that it felt as if the floor was bouncing up and down. Lizzie kind of swayed back and forth while James and Laura were getting their groove on, Cathleen on the other hand after four songs went over and sat down away from the crowd looking like she was not enjoying the dance at all. So Lizzie being the good roommate she is left James and Laura to their own devices and joins Cathleen off to the side.

"So what's wrong?" Lizzie asked as she approached Cathleen.

"I just not a big fan of dances that all."

"Oh, well do you want to head out then?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, well I'll go and tell Laura and James that we are leaving then."

"You don't have to leave unless you want to."

"I am alright. I want to check out capture the flag, though if you don't mind."

"Nope"

"Kay" Lizzie left to go find the other two in the big heap of people to tell them that they were leaving just so that they wouldn't worry about them if they did notice that they were missing. Once away from the crowd Lizzie was just dying to ask Cathleen a question. "So is it just me or did James come off as one of those guys that would just be considered one of the girls?"

"Yeah, I got the same vibe."

"It really going to suck for him if he ever wants to be able to get a girlfriend while up here at Tech."

"Yep"

Once Cathleen and Lizzie made it to where they were playing an all campus wide capture the flag that looked amazing they decide to join in figuring what harm would it do anyways. Within minutes Cathleen and Lizzie ran into these two guys that were kind of on the cute side. One was really pale with blonde hair and blue eyes while the other was dark. They just all kind of hit it off with taking about cookies for some odd reason. The pale one found it was funny that Lizzie never made cookies before in for life and then they some how ended up on the topic of Goth skittles and other random things that weren't really random by Tech standards. Also if their team won a game of capture the flag Lizzie has to make them cookies, something in which she personally knew were never ever going to happen even if they did win and of course they did. In order to kill time since neither one of them were tired they venture over to McNair to be the guys were living and was given a slight mini tour of the Mamma's Boy section of McNair. Lizzie and Cathleen some how manage to stay up to past two o'clock in the morning before heading out.

Friday was a lazy day in which there really was not anything to do until that evening and all that was some stupid trivial competition in which Lizzie made to stupid mistake of doing it with orientation group. Andy just happens to have broken up with his girlfriend and was complaining on how much of a bitch she was and Lizzie being her usually nice self was friendly towards him. Just that she was a little bit to friendly and maybe end up coming off as flirtous something in which she wasn't trying to do but did. He ends up spending the night poking her in the side and everything. After the event he tagged along with her to the Greek thingy that they were hosting outside on Walker Lawn, nothing too exciting and he ended up following her all the way into DHH and which she ran into Dolly and Sarah who was going to go ballroom to play some cards and improve their skills at euchre, a card game based mainly in Michigan. When they reached the ballroom the one kid who came over to their little group during the ice cream social and tried to pick them up was already there with another kid.

"Hey, do you mind if we join you?" Dolly asked before she went to sit down in on the coach.

"No, go ahead." The kid who tried to pick them up side while leaning forward on the coach and stretching his arm in a way to stress that it was okay for them to join him and this other guy who was sitting kiddies conor from him on another coach. The kid was of Indian decent dark skin, dark brown hair, as well as these beautiful dark brown eyes, and he was super short for a guy. "My name is Raja." He said well leaning back into his seat.

"David" the kid who was sitting kiddies corner from Raja. He was clearly above six if not six feet five and lanky, he had blonde shaggy hair, a little bit of facial hair, brown eyes and wore glasses.

"Andy" the kid in which won't leave Lizzie alone took the seat next to David in which was open cause Lizzie and her roommate took the furthers coach in the little box shape in which the coaches formed down in the basement.

"Dolly" all nice and perky on the coach that was across from Raja.

"Alex" Dolly's friend from the other night who was sitting next to Dolly.

"Lizabeth or anything random variation of the name you can come up with like Lizzie or Bethy." Lizzie said while sitting on the next coach over form Dolly and Alex.

"Cathleen" quiet enough but loud enough so that no one would ask her to repeat her name.

"Sarah" who happens to be sitting next to Raja with a big happy smiles on her cherubic face.

"So are you up for a game of euchre?" Dolly asked while waving a deck of cards.

"So but don't we have to many people to play?" Raja asked

"Yeah, but we can just play partner euchre with two on a team."

"Kay" five games later David had to leave to take a phone call from his girlfriend who was back home. With one less person they round up playing two games of bullshit till James, who took David's old seat, joined them and Alex, Andy, and Raja had to left leaving James to be the only guy in a room with a group of girls.

"So who up for playing a new game?" James asked while shuffling a deck of cards.

"Like what?" Dolly asked

"President but also known as Ass."

"Oh, how do you play it?" Sarah asked. So James went over the rules that who ever had the three of shades goes first and they could laid down as many of threes they liked and who ever was next had lay down a card of higher value with aces being the highest but had to match the number of cards that was laid down. Twos are able to clear the pile and always you to play whatever you would like but you cannot go out on a two otherwise you are the ass. The first one out is the president and in the next game can pick two cards from the ass, which is the last one out or went out on a two. The second one out is the vice president who gets to pick one card the person who went out second and everybody else was just members of the cabinet. The little group play several games with Lizzie being the ass in almost every game expect the last while James was the president for most of the games. About one o'clock in the morning they kind of gave up playing cards but was just to lazy to bother about making it upstairs just yet. A couple of guys with loud but deep voices came down and kind of join them on. Of course there was the usually round of introductions. One of the guys name was Tim, he had this deep voice that you can only imagine being in some cartoon or some random voice over. Tim was a little bit on the bulky side, he was about as tall as James, he was pale and the usually combination of pale blonde hair and blue eyes. The other guy was Jordan, who was also as tall as James and maybe an inch taller; he had black hair and light brown eyes. The guys asked several questions such as to where they could probably get a sewing machine so that they could make their coach. They also mentioned something about hosting a bonfire down at Princess Pointe, which was one of the beaches. By two o'clock everyone got up off of their lazy butts to head to bed for a nice lazy laid-back Saturday.

Saturday was a day of nothing planned. So Lizzy, Dolly, Sarah, Cathleen, and Laura made their way downtown to eat lunch and to catch a showing of _House Bunny _at the local cinemas. For lunch they went to the local restaurant called the Library, which is also the town of Houghton local bar, too. The food was all right but the movie was just…well not all that good. It was one of those movies that could have been better if they tweaked it in certain ways. But that night the bonfire was just a blast. Cathleen kept mainly to herself while Laura and Lizzie flirted up a storm with Nathan and Artemis. Laura spent the night just making Google eyes at him while he talked about anything random While Lizzie and Artemis actually had a decent conversation.

"So" Lizzy said while taking the seat next to Artemis

"Yeah, any thing new in the past couple of days?" Artemis asked.

"Not really, expect played cards last night after the trivial thingy. We so need to get a group together to play Spite and Mice."

"Yeah, do you remember how many decks we need?"

"Two or more. I think it depends upon how many are playing."

"Oh"

"So anything new with you?"

"Not really expect the team I was with end up in the finals of the trivial competition last night."

"That's awesome."

"Uh huh" they just sat there as if waiting to come up with something new to talk about. There are a hundreds of different conversations that they could be having but neither one of them could think of what to say. It was one of those moments in which you could tell that they have been friends forever but there just nothing there for them to talk about. Sure there was stuff from high school but high school was only a couple of months ago so it would be pointless to talk about that just yet between the two f them unless they heard of anything. Which the answer was no since it was still kind of too early to be hearing from anyone since college for most just started a couple of days ago or will be starting after labor day.

Rest of the time Lizzie still clung near by to her Artemis, holding out the hopes that maybe something would happen between them. That maybe Artemis would realize that Lizzie is the one. But this was only playing out in Lizzie's head for when she came up to Michigan Tech she hoped that something magical would happen between her and Artemis or she hoped to find someone that is just perfect for her. During the bonfire they made the plan to view _Donnie Dark_ during tomorrow evening in DHH ballroom as something to do.


End file.
